DRAGONBALL 2nd EPOQUE CRÓNICAS DEL MUNDO DEMONÍACO
by Elestir
Summary: Fan-fic de HECTOR4, precuela de DRAGON BALL 2nd EPOQUE, Kaarart es un joven brujo sagrado que busca con ansias conocimiento, al final encontrara el mundo demoniaco, un mundo oscuro,hostil, donde impera Dabra como soberano, solo los mas fuertes sobreviven.
1. LLEGADA

DRAGON BALL 2nd EPOQUE

-EL GRAN LIBRO DEMONÍACO-

CRÓNICAS DEL MUNDO DEMONÍACO

EL GRAN HECHICERO DEMONÍACO KAARAT:

-APÉNDICE 1: LLEGADA

Se sabe que, hace mas de cinco mil millones de años, el brujo sagrado Kaarat deambulaba por los confines de cada una de las cuatro galaxias, investigando todo tipo de artes mágicas extrañas, hasta que, cansado de no encontrar nuevos conocimientos que paliaran sus grandes y ambiciosas ansias, decidió traspasar las barreras dimensionales que separan el mundo de los vivos del otro mundo. Así, Kaarat llegó al otro mundo sin que ni siquiera los grandes dioses Kaioh Shin advirtieran su presencia, ya que andaban ocupados con las hazañas del gran Majin Boo y su creador, el mago Bibidi.

En todo el mundo demoníaco es conocida la tremenda astucia del gran hechicero, así que no es extraño que Kaarat consiguiera burlar durante años a toda la fuerza de seguridad del otro mundo. Allí Kaarat quedó impresionado de como el gran juez de las almas impartía sentencias a seres poderosos, sin que éstos pudieran siquiera defenderse ante su gran poder de manipulación. Al parecer Kaarat descubrió el poder místico que hacía a los muertos perder el control de su espíritu y su cuerpo otorgándole dicho control al Juez Enma de aquella época.

En el otro mundo las leyes físicas del universo no actuaban de ninguna manera, el tiempo no transcurría y las almas sucumbían ante el orden dictado desde siempre por las leyes del otro mundo. Kaarat aprendió mucho de eso durante su estancia en el Infierno, viendo como en ese plano de existencia los grandes villanos parecían moscas delante de los súbditos de Enma Daioh. No se sabe con exactitud si fue aquí donde Kaarat aprendió las bases para controlar el cuerpo y el espíritu de los seres vivos pero seguro tuvo algo que ver.

Llegó un momento en que el brujo decidió que el otro mundo ya no tenía nada mas que ofrecerle así pues, gracias a los rumores que había oído por boca de algunos de los malvados que ivan a parar al Infierno, descubrió la existencia del mundo de los demonios, la dimensión que se encuentra justo bajo el plano de las cuatro galaxias.

El mundo de los demonios es un mundo oscuro, hostil, incluso peor al Infierno, donde impera sobre todas las cosas la ley del mas fuerte. En el momento que Kaarat consiguió llegar al mundo demoníaco Dabra se erguía como soberano, al haber demostrado frente a todos los seres oscuros que su poder era inigualable. Kaarat, sabiendo esto, pidió a Dabra permiso para aprender las artes oscuras de su mundo, mas las palabras pronunciadas por el gran señor son recordadas hasta por el mas jovenzuelo de los diablillos:

-¿Qué te deje, dices? JAJAJAJAJAJA. Me parece que tú no perteneces a este mundo, joven aprendiz de brujo sagrado.¿Cómo se le ocurre a un ser divino venir a arrastrarse frente a las puertas del inframundo?-el gran señor parecía sentenciar con esto su decisión, pero habló de nuevo.-Solo tu presencia aquí merece la muerte, despreciable ser inferior...aún así tu atrevimiento me ha abierto el apetito. Si logras vencerme podrás hacer lo que quieras en este mundo. Si no, mis ansias de muerte quedarán saciadas. Así funcionan las cosas aquí, jovenzuelo.

A Kaarat no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar el desafío, aún sabiendo que se encontraba en una clara desventaja. El señor Dabra era el ser mas poderoso del inframundo y además se hallaba en su propio y propicio ambiente de tinieblas, donde las misteriosas artes oscuras le eran claramente beneficiosas.

Kaarat estaba paralizado ante semejante reto, entre la espada y la pared, y aún así consiguió lanzar un golpe mágico de viento, con la palma de su mano derecha, contra el señor Dabra, lanzándolo por los aires y causándole pequeños cortes en sus brazos, al intentar cubrise del impacto.

Dabra enfureció enseguida y no contuvo su ataque. Sacando una grotesca guadaña de la nada propinó un enorme tajo en el pecho del joven brujo, dejándolo fuera de combate y casi inconsciente. Entonces Dabra dijo, acercándose al cuerpo del brujo, que yacía tendido y desangrándose en el suelo:

-¿Dime, jovenzuelo, qué puñetas buscas en el mundo de los demonios?

-Yo...yo solo quiero aprender.-respondió a malas penas.

-¡Deplorable! ¿Y para qué quiere un ser divino aprender técnicas en el mismo confín de las tinieblas?-preguntó soberanamente el gran señor.

-Pa...para...para matar, mi señor...

Estas últimas palabras gustaron al señor Dabra que decidió dejar en libertad al joven dentro del mundo demoníaco, con la condición de que usara todo lo que aprendiera para trabajar bajo su yugo, convirtiéndose así en un esclavo a su servicio e impidiéndole salir fuera del inframundo.

Así Kaarat pasó a ser una especie de discípulo del señor Dabra, allí donde iva el gran señor iva detrás Kaarat, como si de un perrillo faldero se tratara. Al señor Dabra debía gustarle la idea de que un ser de procedencia divina se arrastrara bajo sus pies, pero lo cierto era que Kaarat aprendía a una velocidad pasmosa. Dabra le enseñaba técnicas mágicas aplicadas al combate, las grandes habilidades de controlar el fuego y la materia para convertirlas en armas en cualquier momento de la batalla, entre otras muchas.

Además, Kaarat cada día, cuando el mundo de las tinieblas mas oscurecía, visitaba a los viejos demonios, que habitaban en las cochambrosas bibliotecas antiguas. Allí Kaarat también aprendía del antiquísimo saber diabólico. Los libros eran para Kaarat como poderosas armas que enriquecían el ejército de su mente. Y de esta manera Kaarat conseguía hacerse un terrorífico hueco dentro de las oscuras tinieblas.


	2. ENTRENAMIENTO

-APÉNDICE 2: ENTRENAMIENTO DESDE LAS TINIEBLAS

El aprendizaje de kaarat no era un camino de rosas ni mucho menos. Los métodos del gran señor Dabra eran rudos, salvajes y sanguinarios. Kaarat quedaba muchas veces exahusto y mas de una vez rozaba el umbral de la muerte. Un día de entrenamiento no era un día de entrenamiento si Kaarat no acavaba chorreando de sangre o con algún hueso roto, y dentro del mundo demoníaco no había cabidá para los conjuros de sanación ni para el cansancio. Si un día te acostabas malherido o dolorido esos mismos dolores te acompañaban durante el siguiente entrenamiento.

Además, el mundo diabólico siempre era oscuro, no existía el día, tan solo existían momentos de mayor o menor oscuridad, diferenciados por la claridad del gran volcán Makyojankyu. Un volcán inmenso que siempre estaba en contínua erupción, pero que por alguna razón nunca explotaba del todo. Esto hacía que para un ser que no pertenecía a la estirpe diabólica el calor dentro de todo el ambiente fuera casi insoportable.

Bajo estas tremendas condiciones Kaarat se disponía cada día a entrenar dentro del Templo Sagrado del Gran Demonio Makyosan. Makyosan era el nombre del mas grande y sanguinario de los demonios. En su grandísimo honor fue levantado un gran templo, de roca magmática y de siniestra apariencia. A los dos lados de su gigantesca entrada se erguían dos estatuas: Makyhi y Mezashe, los dos hijos del excelentísimo Makyosan, que continuaron su estirpe durante un gran y oscuro reinado.

Makyhi era el hijo pequeño y al ser el único hijo varón tomó el puesto de su padre cuando el espíritu de éste abandonó el mundo etéreo. Makyhi nunca consiguió igualar la grandeza de su padre pero si consiguió governar con gran mano dura durante cientos de años.

La princesa Mezashe, por su parte, era toda una belleza en el mundo de los demonios, pero siempre ocultaba su verdadera forma. Pocos fueron los que la vieron tal y como era. A esto último cabe añadir que todo aquel que la contemplaba en su verdadera encarnación acavaba suicidándose a los pocos días. Solo los miembros de su familia eran inmunes a este hecho. Tal era la maldición de la hija mayor del gran Makyosan.

Las malas lenguas cuentan que la princesa Mezashe era una gran arpía, que guardaba con gran recelo la idea de que su hermano pequeño obtuviera el trono de su padre. Se dice que un día que el volcán Makyojankyu permaneció apagado, ella tomó la forma de una niebla venenosa, que dio muerte a su hermano Makyhi mientras dormía.

Y allí, en ese mismo templo era donde Kaarat y Dabra llevaban a cabo sus entrenamientos:

-¡Vamos, escoria inmunda! ¡A ver si puedes esquivar esto! Porque no me irás a decir que el hecho de tener dos costillas rotas mengua tus reflejos.-farfullaba el gran señor Dabra mientras lanzaba con la palma de su mano una ráfaga de bolas de fuego, las Honoo Tama.

-¿Por quién me toma, gran señor? Esto no son mas que juegos de infantes. ¿Por qué no me golpea en serio hoy?-contestaba Kaarat deshaciendo el fuego con la palma de sus dos manos y lanzándose tras él.

A esto Dabra respondía con su Zanzo Majyutsu, una técnica consistente en dejar una imagen del espíritu demoníaco donde antes se hallaba su cuerpo. De esta manera el joven brujo solo conseguía golpear el aire mientras Dabra atravesaba uno de sus brazos con una pequeña daga aparecida de la nada. Aquejado, Kaarat decía:

-¡Aaarrrgh! ¡¿Pero cuándo...?

Dabra, velozmente golpeaba a Kaarat con una tremenda patada en el mismo brazo herido, lanzándolo contra uno de los pilares del templo. Kaarat ya apenas podía ponerse en pie y Dabra daba por finalizada la sesión:

-Bueno, ser deprimente. Tengo cosas que hacer así que, espero que mañana presentes mejor batalla. No tiene sentido destrozar a un maniquí que ni siquiera es capaz de moverse a mi misma velocidad. Como sigas así al final acabaré mandándote al Infierno de una vez. He de irme...basallo insignificante.

-¡NO! ¡Urrrrgh! Esto no es mi final...-Kaarat aún no se daba por vencido, aún escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo piensas atacarme, escupiéndome sangre a la cara? JAJAJAJAJA.-Dabra se burlaba.-Los seres de tu calaña sois deplorables, cada día que pasa me arrepiento mas de dejarte con vida. Mañana, si tu espíritu aún sigue en este mundo, continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado. ¡Y no se hable mas!-daba por finalizado definitivamente el gran señor. Kaarat quedaba alicaído y vencido una vez mas.

En verdad, el señor Dabra era tremendamente despiadado con el joven brujo pero lo cierto es que Kaarat era el único en todo el mundo demoníaco capaz de seguir el ritmo a Dabra. Pero Kaarat no era consciente de esto y su frustración le llevaba a que cada "noche" se dirijiera a las antiguas bibliotecas para aprender algo nuevo y estar así a la altura de su gran señor.


	3. CELOS

-APÉNDICE 3: CELOS

El mundo demoníaco es una basta y oscura dimensión, solo habitable por seres diabólicos y de espíritu maligno, un universo donde los planetas están casi deshabitados debido a su alta densidad volcánica. Un sitio donde los supremos Kaioh Shin rara vez se atreven a entrar. El mundo de los olvidados. Es por ello que este mundo toma el nombre de Ankokumakai (el reino de las tinieblas) o, a veces, Akumakai (reino demoníaco). Pero a pesar de todo es rico en artes mágicas y oscuras. Quizás por esta razón el gran hechicero maligno se sintió atraído hacia esta dimensión en su juventud. De entre los pocos planetas habitados solo uno se considera residencia de los mas grandes demonios, el planeta Makai y es aquí donde el gran señor Dabra se aposenta tras sus duras batallas demoníacas.

Esa noche Kaarat miraba con embobados ojos al gran volcán Makyojankyu, desde su cuarto de paredes frías y oscuras. Mirando mas hallá del horizonte podía ver la claridad magmática de los demás planetas en el inmenso firmamento. La luz fogosa le envolvía dentro del nuevo mundo tenebroso, que le había acogido con rudas maneras. En su interior un sentimiento de desdén atosigaba su entendimiento. Algo dentro de él no se encontraba agusto. Pero cuando estos sentimientos afloraban, el jovenzuelo recordaba las burlas de su gran señor Dabra y no podía mas que desear ser mas poderoso. Así, de esta manera, Kaarat, como poseído por un deseo monstruoso, abandonaba el gran castillo de su dueño y se dirijía a visitar a los demonios ancianos.

Esa noche Kaarat la sentía mucho mas calurosa que de costumbre, de camino a las bibliotecas sus latidos sonaban tan fuertes como los movimientos de lava de las erupciones del gran volcán. Para él, eso era presagio de que algo fuera de lo común estaba a punto de ocurrirle. De repente una presencia astuta y veloz lo sorprende tocando su hombre y sobresaltándolo:

-Ey, Kaarat, ¿otra vez saliendo a hurtadillas del castillo de tu señor?

Se trataba del enclenque de Garlick Jr., un pequeñajo diablillo hijo del demonio Garlick, habitante de un planeta de Ankokumakai llamado Makyo, cuya trayectoria orbital lo lleva cada 6.000 años a cruzar las barreras entre planos dimensionales y cada 5.000 se acerca a su punto mas cercano a la órbita del curioso planeta denominado Tierra.

En el planeta Makyo los demonios alcanzan su máxima plenitud física y mental. Garlick era conocido por sus viajes al universo de las cuatro galaxias y se decía que ansiaba algún día poder gobernar algún planeta del mundo exterior.

-Yo no me escondo, mi señor Dabra sabe perfectamente lo que hago.-respondió Kaarat ante tal ofensa.

-Ya, si claro. Antes te he visto ensimismado mirando al horizonte desde tu ventana...

Un sepulcral silencio se creó tras estas palabras, hasta que el retaco diablo volvió a decir:

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que buscas aquí? ¿Qué esperas encontrar? Siempre andas detrás del señor Dabra como si fueras un lastimoso perro faldero, olisqueando aquí y allá.

-Lo que yo busque no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ya, claro.

Los dos andaron y junto al antiguo camino que daba paso a las bibliotecas se detuvieron. El hijo de Garlick, mirando al firmamento, volvió a hablar:

-Supongo que quizá tú que has recorrido las cuatro galaxias no sentirás lo mismo pero, ¿alguna vez no has sentido como si este mundo oscuro se te quedara pequeño? Este calor es insoportable y la oscuridad no oculta nada. ¿No has ansiado nunca tener para tí un poco de la luz del mundo exterior?

-Jeje...me sorprende que un demonio de la oscuridad como tú ansíe con tanta avaricia la luz.

Garlick Jr. enojó, su expresión y su ceño fruncido parecían explotar. Mientras Kaarat le daba la espalda, el hijo de Garlick gritaba:

-¡Escúchame bien, maldita escoria! Grrrr, ¡inmundicia! ¡Solo por ser el protegido del gran señor Dabra no te muestres tan altivo! ¡Debería matarte ahora mismo, cucaracha de mierda!

Kaarat, en silencio, empezaba a caminar con pisadas impasibles. Esto encendió aún mas al pequeño demonio, que seguía gritando:

-¡Escucha esto bien, mequetrefe; tú no eres de los nuestros, nadie te quiere aquí y si algún día volvemos a cruzarnos da por hecho que te devolveré de vuelta a ese otro mundo que un día pisaste!

El gran mosqueo del diablillo no era de extrañar. Kaarat era un brujo sagrado, un ser divino, y aún así había obtenido los "favores" del gran señor de los demonios. Todos los hechiceros diabólicos y demonios le guardaban un gran rencor y unos celos muy bien ocultos. Kaarat justo acavaba de caer en la cuenta. Garlick Jr. tenía razón, él no era uno de ellos, ese no era su ambiente, quizá eso fuera lo que no andaba bien dentro de su cabeza, quizá fuera eso lo que le impedía exteriorizar todo su potencial mágico.

ÉL NO ERA UN DEMONIO.


	4. EL PACTO DE LA CARNE:PROVOCACIÓN

-APÉNDICE 4.1: EL PACTO DE LA CARNE

PROVOCACIÓN

Los viejos demonios que custodiaban las bibliotecas eran de todo menos amables o enternecedores. Sus cuerpos hastiados de haber sobrevivido durante tantos eones, milenios. Sus almas marchitas y cansadas de soportar las soporíferas condiciones del mundo demoníaco. Sus metabolismos eran grotescos y feos, sus espaldas tomaban la forma de pequeñas montañas de carne flácida, superpuestas unas encima de otras, sus piernas torcidas, surcadas de estridencias palpitantes y sus rostros demacrados, cultivando toda clase de pústulas a punto de estallar. Pero sus ojos los delataban, eran vivaces y curiosos, rápidos y astutos. Delataban tiempos mejores en los que quizás libraron pequeñas hazañas de pillería como ladronzuelos o bribones, siempre cobardes y temerariamente cautos, quizás...Ahora no eran mas que despojos olvidados a los que cualquier visitante les despertaba los anhelos codiciosos de antaño.

Kaarat cada vez que los visitaba debía llevarles algún presente, como comida, algún andrajo con el que poder mudar sus viejos harapos o algún brillante *dorithri con el que poder volver a soñar con sus días de gloria apostando en los **Helldromes. De esta manera el joven brujo conseguía permiso para leer toda clase de manuscritos. Unas veces leía libros sobre viejas leyendas del inframundo, otras se nutría de la historia sangrienta del mundo diabólico y otras pasaba horas leyendo libros de magia oscura y hechicería demoníaca.

Kaarat inspeccionaba cada uno de los conjuros, practicaba horas con ellos, pronunciaba correctamente cada una de las sílabas de las impronunciables palabras y aún así no conseguía llevar a cabo ninguno de los supuestamente poderosos hechizos. Y lo que mas preocupaba al brujo no era este hecho, lo que mas le preocupaba era que ni siquiera se veía capaz de llevar a cabo sus artes de magia divina, ni sus conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo del universo. Era como si en aquel mundo su poder quedara inoculado por alguna razón mística.

Aquella noche su frustración era mayúscula, tras haber intentado formular un hechizo sin mucho éxito no pudo esconder por mas tiempo su rabia y lanzando el libro contra el suelo gritó:

-¡MIERDAAAA! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Por qué no puedo? ¡¿Por qué no surten efecto mis poderes?

-Jejeje, no es así como funciona.

De detrás de una de las estanterías y como surgido de la nada que escondía la oscura biblioteca, se descubría un viejo y arapiento demonio. Su aspecto era repugnante, con una espalda exageradamente erguida. Un cuerpo entrado en un raquitismo insultante, huesudo y desgarbado. Su cabeza desprovista de bello, su nariz chafada, calavérica, y su barbilla cubierta por una espesa, desaliñada y larga barba. Pero su rostro desprendía una cálida expresión de aparente sinceridad:

-¿Cómo?¿Quién eres tú, viejo?-preguntó extrañado.

-Huhuhu...eso mismo, no soy mas que un viejo y olvidado demonio.

-¿Y qué quieres? No pienso daros nada mas, ya pagué al entrar.

-Haaaay, la juventud siempre tan superficial. Solo dije que no es así como funciona.

-¿Como funciona el qué?-seguía extrañado.

-No pude evitar observarte desde la penumbra y vi como intentabas inútilmente utilizar los conjuros demoníacos.

-¡Eso a tí no te incumbe para nada! ¡Estás tardando en desaparecer de mi vista, alimaña repulsiva!

-Bueno, ahí te dejo con tu inheptitud. Solo quería decir que ni en miles de años conseguirás dominar los hechizos oscuros de esa manera, jovenzuelo...Hihihi...Adiós.

Cuando el viejo estaba a punto de desaparecer de nuevo en la oscuridad, Kaarat pronunció las siguientes palabras con cierto tono desesperado:

-¡Espera anciano! Dime tu nombre.

-Ooooh, me dejas pasmado. Hacía años que nadie preguntaba por mi nombre. Quizás no seas tan inhepto después de todo.

-Parece que tú sabes como funcionan estos hechizos.-Kaarat calmaba su tono ante la posibilidad de aprender a utilizar la magia oscura. El viejo acataba la orden del joven:

-Mi nombre es Kruthus y como te he dicho no soy mas que un viejo...yo ya no puedo utilizar los hechizos, nunca fui muy bueno con la magia, pero si se cual es tu gran error.

-Y...¿cuál es si puede saberse?

El silencio reinó en el ambiente durante breves instantes, hasta que el viejo Kruthus respondió:

-Tus ojos revelan un gran potencial mágico pero tú aquí no puedes llevarlo a cabo. ¿De veras creías que podrías usar tu magia divina dentro del mundo de los demonios?, jajaja. Este no es tu mundo...mi consejo es que te marches de esta dimensión mientras puedas. Tú perteneces a una estirpe luminosa y divina, aquí solo conseguirás debilitar tu poder, la oscuridad acabará adueñándose de tu alma. Vete de aquí, jovenzuelo.-el viejo comenzaba a caminar hacia las sombras.

-¡Pero espera! ¡Algo habrá que pueda hacer, yo no pedí nacer como soy!-las palabras del viejo habían despertado los mas profundos temores del joven Kaarat. Su tono de voz se volvía tembloroso y débil por momentos. Casi lloroso.-¡No me da miedo sucumbir ante las tinieblas si de esa manera consigo dominar un gran poder!

-Oooh, tus palabras y ambiciones son dignas de un verdadero diablo...Te diré lo siguiente: en verdad si existe un método para que puedas llevar a cabo los hechizos malignos.

-¡¿Y cuál es, viejo?

-No me gustan tus maneras.-reprendía el anciano.

-Quiero decir...Kruthus, ¿usted podría mostrarme ese método?

-Jejeje, para que puedas llevar a cabo hechizos malignos tu energía debe ser maligna. Debes convertirte en un demonio.

-¿Y cómo? ¡Por favor dígamelo!

-Debes realizar el "PACTO DE LA CARNE".

El silencio se apoderó de la mente de Kaarat. No entendía lo que el viejo le decía y se había quedado boquiabierto ante la información que el anciano le había soltado de golpe. Kruthus volvió a hablar:

-Si de verdad te interesa, ven mañana a esta misma hora y te diré mas sobre esto...y no te olvides de traerme algún jugoso presente, los demonios de verdad somos treméndamente superficiales...jejeje.

* * *

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

*Dorithris: piedras minerales negras y brillantes, canjeables por algún suculento manjar, algún objeto o utilizadas para apostar en los helldromes. El valor varía según el volumen que tenga o el brillo que desprenda la piedra.

**Helldromes: lugares donde se realizan bestiales torneos de lucha o hechicería entre demonios.


	5. EL PACTO DE LA CARNE:DE TREGUAS Y HUMEDA

-APÉNDICE 4.2: EL PACTO DE LA CARNE

DE TREGUAS Y HUMEDADES

El señor Dabra no apareció en el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Por aquellos años el planeta Makai atravesaba una tregua con su "país" vecino, el planeta Baratha. Los dos planetas siempre habían estado en guerra desde tiempos inmemoriales. Utilizaban cualquier mínima disputa para montar trifulcas, que desembocaban en gigantescas batallas de connotaciones épicas y brutales. Los dos planetas soñaban con someter a su vecino. No nos asombra ya hablar de los deseos de poder y avaricia que han movido siempre a las razas de la estirpe demoníaca.

Por estas razones el mundo demoníaco casi siempre se encontraba en medio de guerras y batallas. Los Kaioh Shin por esto mismo se desentendían casi por completo de esta dimensión y preferían mantenerse al margen de las riñas entre demonios.

En el presente del que hablamos en estos apéndices, el señor Dabra se encontraba discutiendo fuertemente con el rey de las alimañas, el gran rey demonio Brezu, en el pequeño asteroide transitorio Blaaru. Discutían sobre el hecho de que los demonios del planeta Makai, gobernado por el gran señor Dabra, se infiltraban, muy frecuentemente, en tierras de Baratha a través de su estratosfera, escondidos en las sombras. Dabra defendía que él no tenía conocimiento de esas infiltraciones y que no estaba obligado a dar explicaciones a una alimaña como Brezu.

El gran soberano de Baratha, cobarde y mezquino como ningún otro diablo, salía totálmente envuelto en cólera del asteroide, con su gran nave real, con sus cientos de escoltas y soldados que en ella viajaban. El gran señor Dabra siempre acudía solo a sus tempestuosas citas, sabiéndose capaz de aniquilar él solo a cuantas amenazas pudieran venirle encima.

Después de este hecho la tregua pendía de un hilo muy fino, cosa que Dabra intuía perfectamente y que de algún modo había provocado.

Kaarat andaba solo y pensativo, ajeno a todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor, recorriendo las grandes salas del templo de Makyosan. Eran varios los temas que por su mente pasaban, fugaces, una y otra vez. Por un lado le asaltaba la duda del paradero de su amo y señor Dabra. Era la primera vez que su señor marchaba sin avisarle ni dar ninguna explicación.

Y el otro gran tema que le asaltaba y que ensombrecía a todos los demas era: el pacto de la carne. ¿En qué consistiría ese pacto? ¿De verdad el viejo andaba en lo cierto y conseguiría gran poder con ese "pacto"? ¿No serían simples invenciones de un viejo demonio que se encontraba en las últimas y por eso desvariaba? ¿No le estaría engañando ese tal Kruthus?

De todas formas era la única y minúscula esperanza a la que aferrarse para hacerse con el control de las técnicas diabólicas. Además, no perdía nada yendo esa noche a descubrir de que se trataba. ¿Qué podía pasarle por ir y averiguarlo? Su vida ya era demasiado desquiciante como para que empeorara así que, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que perder...

Otra oscura noche mas el joven brujo acudía a las bibliotecas provisto de pequeños presentes para los pendencieros ancianos. Los entregó todos excepto un gran pedrusco de dorithri, que guardaba con recelo para el viejo Kruthus. Llegó hasta el mismo lugar del día anterior, a la misma estantería, a la misma hora.

En un primer momento le acompañó la soledad:

-¡¿Dónde andas viejo? ¡Si estás aquí muéstrate! ¡He acudido, como me pediste!-exclamaba Kaarat al vacío de la sala.

En un segundo Kaarat pudo sentir una especie de calor en su nuca, un fétido aliento:

-Hola.-de repete una débil voz a su espalda.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaba Kaarat sobresaltado.

-Ya llegué, mi joven brujo sagrado. Veo que no te has achantado.-decía levemente el viejo Kruthus apareciendo desde la nada.

-¡Joder, viejo, me has asustado! ¡Maldita sea!

-Veo que tus modales no han cambiado mucho desde ayer, cachorrillo. ¿Qué regalito me has traído?

-Ah si, lo siento, aquí tiene.-se apresuraba Kaarat sacando la brillante roca de su zaguan.

-¡Ooooooooh, que brillante y que grande! Con esto y con...ehem...con esto podría apostar durante meses en los torneos.-los ojos y las manos se aferraron enseguida a la piedra, con un afán codicioso y desmedido, como poseso.

-¡Oiga, no he venido aquí para ver como usted babea y se pierde entre sus sueños viciosos! ¡Dígame de una vez en que consiste ese puñetero "pacto"!

-Jejeje, no seas tan desesperado, jovenzuelo.-decía Kruthus apartando su mirada con gran esfuerzo del preciado mineral.-Sígueme.

El consumido diablo caminaba muy lento y Kaarat se sentía cada vez mas tenso, mientras le seguía y recorrían el fúnebre pasillo de la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron a la última estantería Kruthus abrió una trampilla del suelo con sus enormes uñas negras. Kaarat quedó sorprendido, pues nunca antes advirtió la existencia de dicho agujero...

La trampilla abría camino hacia un pasadizo frío y húmedo, de suelo rocoso, simulando a duras penas unas desgastadas escaleras, que contrastaba con todo el ambiente asfixiante del exterior. Avanzando por el misterioso agujero se descendía hacia una especie de gruta subterránea, una cabidad espaciosa que parecía el habitáculo del viejo. Un gran agujero rectangular en la pared simulaba lo que parecía una especie de cama, en el centro de la habitación una mesa de madera carcomida, llena de trastos y utensilios raros encima y, en los alrededores de la cueva, estanterías de roca llenas de libros de aspecto antiquísimo. Kaarat, ansioso, preguntó:

-¿Para qué me ha traído aquí?

-Esta es mi casa. Aquí dispongo de todo lo necesario para convertirte en un DEMONIO.


	6. EL PACTO DE LA CARNE:SANGRE POR SANGRE

**REVIEWS**

Splandian:De parte de Hector4 te agradece tu interes por su fanfic como tus comentarios.

* * *

-APÉNDICE 4.3: EL PACTO DE LA CARNE.

SANGRE POR SANGRE, CARNE POR CARNE

Toda la lúgubre caverna quedó impregnada de un silencio desgarrador. Kaarat no daba cabidad a su mosqueo y sus reiteradas palabras fueron las siguientes:

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso de convertirme en un demonio? ¡Así que lo que ayer dijo iva en serio!

-Jujuju. Te noto demasiado exaltado, mi joven ser divino. Quise decir justo lo que has oído. Yo puedo convertirte en un demonio.

-¿Y para qué querría yo convertirme en tal cosa? No, no me interesa...Así que, de eso se trataba. Vaya tontería.-Kaarat rechazaba de esta forma la propuesta del anciano.

-Debes de tener muy pocas ganas de poseer gran poder, jovenzuelo. quiza te juzgue mal. me equivoque contigo.

-¡No, no es eso! ¡Es solo que...! Debe de haber otro modo...-el tono de Kaarat se volvió en cierta manera desesperado.

-Pues no, no lo hay. La única forma de poder dominar las técnicas demoníacas es entrar a formar parte de la estirpe diabólica. Tú sabrás lo que quieres, yo no vine aquí a perder el tiempo con caprichos infantiles. ¡Si no te parece bien lo que te propongo ya puedes irte de aquí por donde viniste!

Kaarat quedó paralizado y dubitativo frente a las palabras del viejo Kruthus. En verdad no sabía que hacer. Lo que el viejo le proponía era convertirse en un ser totalmente opuesto a su naturaleza, incluso dudaba que eso fuera posible:

-Jajaja, convertirme en un demonio dices, jajaja...¡Eso es imposible!. No veo la manera en que un viejo desquiciado como tú podría ser capaz de semejante idiotez. Dime viejo, ¿cómo lo harás? ¿Me darás un tenedor y me colocarás una cola y cuernecitos? Jajajajaja.

-¡Pequeño e incredulo ignorante! La juventud sois todos iguales, presuntuosos y arrogantes. Como ya te dije yo nunca fui muy bueno con la magia pero existe un conjuro que solo los mas viejos demonios conocemos. No todas las criaturas de este mundo fueron siempre demonios, muchas de ellas hicieron un pacto para convertir su cuerpo y su espíritu a las tinieblas. Un pacto que consiste en entregar toda tu sangre y toda tu carne a la oscuridad.

-¿Toda mi sangre y toda mi carne?

-Si, debes de renunciar a tu naturaleza divina y convertirte en un demonio, si de verdad quieres llevar a cabo tu ambición.

-Mi ambición. Llevar a cabo mi ambición...Viejo, en verdad posees el arte del engatusamiento en tus palabras. La verdad es que lo que me propones no suena del todo mal. Yo ya hace tiempo que renuncié a todo en pos de lograr un gran potencial, pero, viejo, si aceptase y resultara que todo es una patraña ¡yo te aseguro que...!-Kaarat desconfiaba.

-Huhuhu, ¿para qué querría un viejo como yo engañar a un súbdito del gran señor Dabra? Aunque no me queda ya mucho tiempo por vivir, en verdad no me interesa lo mas mínimo buscarme problemas de esa indole...Además, solo te queda provar por tí mismo los efectos del pacto de la carne, jejeje. ¿Al final qué va a ser, muchacho?

Las palabras del viejo terminaron por convencer al joven Kaarat. No tenía nada que perder:

-Deacuerdo, viejo, ¡hagámoslo!

-Así sea.

El viejo pronunció unas palabras innombrables y una de las paredes de la gruta se abrió, dando paso a otra sala aun mas espaciosa, con un gran círculo pintado en el suelo, justo en el centro, lleno de infinidad de símbolos extraños. Kruthus cogió un pequeño cuchillo, una extraña bolsa con algo chorretoso en su interior y un par de vasos de la mesa y se dirijió hacia la nueva sala:

-Sígueme.-encomendó al joven.

Kaarat le siguió hasta el centro del gran círculo y allí, Kruthus se cortó la palma de la mano con el pequeño cuchillo:

-¡¿Pero qué haces viejo? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?-exclamó Kaarat.

-Calla y mira, joven revoltoso.

La sangre del viejo comenzó a llenar uno de los dos vasos. Cuando el recipiente quedó lleno como unos dos dedos de líquido, Kruthus entregó al joven el otro vaso:

-Tú debes hacer lo mismo con tu sangre.-ordenaba pasivamente a Kaarat.

-¡¿Qué diablos...? ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Chocheas viejo!-exclamó Kaarat con una mueca de repulsión en su rostro.

-Hazlo. SANGRE POR SANGRE.

-¡Jooder!-decía Kaarat cogiendo, veloz, el cuchillo de manos del viejo y propinándose un tremendo tajo en su mano izquierda.-¡AAAGH!

El brujo también lleno su vaso a la misma medida tal y como lo había hecho Kruthus. El viejo volvió a ordenar:

-Ahora bebe mi sangre. Yo beberé la tuya.

-¡Esto es asqueroso!-decía mientras llevaba el recipiente a su paladar.

Los dos acabaron su vaso. El viejo vació en su mano el contenido de la bolsa. Dos pequeños trozos de carne distintos, crudos y sanguinolientos aparecieron:

-¡¿Qué es eso, viejo?-preguntó Kaarat asqueado.

-Este es un trozo que tú tienes que comer. Es carne de serpiente. Se dice que por las venas de estos bichos corre la sangre del mismísimo diablo.-respondía friamente Kruthus.

-¿Y el otro? ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Carne de caimán o qué? Jaja.

-Pues no. El otro trozo es para mí. Es carne de buey. Animales sagrados.

-Ya, CARNE POR CARNE, ¿no?

-Exactamente, jovenzuelo. Quizá no seas tan zoquete después de todo.

Los dos comieron, la carne no era nada sabrosa, le costó tragarla y apunto estuvo Kaarat de vomitarla. El anciano demonio explicó:

-Ahora solo queda pronunciar el hechizo. Este círculo -el viejo señaló el suelo.-simboliza tu cuerpo, y es el receptáculo que canalizará la energía maligna que yo emitiré hacia tu ser. Lo que va a ocurrir es bien sencillo, invocaré una energía negativa que irá paulatinamente devorando tu energía positiva de brujo sagrado, hasta hacerla desaparecer y al mismo tiempo tu cuerpo tomará unos rasgos demoníacos. Tu potencial será el equivalente al que ahora posees, con lo cual, tú quizás te conviertas en un ser divino, divino y demoníaco, jejeje.

-Vaya, todo lo que dices suena muy bien. Veamos si no son mas que patrañas.

-Así sea.

El viejo extendió sus brazos hacia el techo y comenzó a pronunciar una especie de plegarias. De su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una niebla negra muy inquieta, que tomó rumbo hacia el cuerpo de Kaarat, situado justo enfrente de Kruthus. El espíritu del joven empezaba a absorber energía maligna, que ya brotaba por todo su cuerpo, a borbotonos, hacia toda su fisionomía. Al cabo de unos minutos el viejo cesó de conjurar y jadeante habló:

-Ya está. Arff, arrff, arff.

-¿Ya está? ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntaba Kaarat no notando ningún cambio importante en él.

-¿Ahora? Jejejejeje, tranquilo, ya mismo lo averiguaras.

De repente un tremendísimo dolor punzante atenazaba el pecho del joven, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Seguidamente espasmos, sudores y tembleques:

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! ¡AAARGH! ¡AAAAH!-los gritos de dolor de Kaarat eran desgarradores- Viejo...repugnante, ¡aaargh!...me...me has engañado..¡YIAAAGH! ¡AAAH! ¡AH! ¡AH!

-¿Engañado dices? Se me olvidó decirte lo doloroso que era el proceso, jejeje, y dura unas diecisiete horas. ¿No pensarías que pasar a convertirte en un ser demoníaco sería un camino de rosas? Además, tú, al tratarse de un brujo de procedencia tan pura, aún sufrirás mucho mas dolor de lo normal.¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-el viejo daba la espalda de esta manera al joven.

-¡!


	7. EL PACT DE LA CARN:DONDE ANTES HUBO LUZ

-APÉNDICE 4.4: EL PACTO DE LA CARNE

DONDE ANTES HUBO LUZ

Los gritos de Kaarat inundaban todo el subsuelo, e incluso las bibliotecas, con un sonido chirriante y agónico. Chillidos de inmenso dolor. Tras los chillidos espasmos, tras los espasmos tembleques, tras los tembleques sudores fríos y vuelta a empezar. Su cabeza parecía rebentar, sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban al son de los bruscos espasmos. Arcadas cada vez, vomitando sangre. Por todas las cabidades de su cuerpo escapaba el líquido color pasión de la vida, como si su cuerpo empezara a rechazarlo. Estaba empezando a cambiar.

Con el paso de las horas los vómitos, la sangre, empezaba a volverse de un color negro profundo, su piel empalidecía y su cabello iva tornándose de un plateado luminoso. Algunas de sus costillas empezaban a soldarse unas con otras, acentuando mas el dolor, haciéndolo mas insoportable. En su cabeza imágenes. Imágenes frías, imágenes dolorosas. Kaarat empezaba a ver en su descontrolada cabeza los recuerdos mas duros de su pasado:

-(((Mirad chicos, es el inútil brujo bajo de Kaarat. ¿Qué te pasa, inútil brujo bajo, hoy tampoco piensas defenderte? Pues a nosotros nos va bien un espantajo como tú para practicar nuestros hechizos, jajaja. ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto también! ¡Jaaaajajajaja!)))

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!-gritos ante el doloroso recuerdo de golpes y palizas a manos de jóvenes congéneres, cuando Kaarat aún era niño, hallá en su lejano planeta natal. Gritos de suplicante agonía. Mas sufrimiento como respuesta:

-(((Señora, hemos venido a llevarles a las Tierras de No Retorno. Su hijo ha cometido una herejía imperdonable. Han quedado desterrados para siempre.)))-rudos brujos que obligaban a la familia de Kaarat acudían a su recuerdo.

-¡NO, DEJADNOS...DEJADNOS...!-suplicaba el agónico Kaarat dentro de su delirio. Seguidamente el recuerdo volvía a quemar:

-(((¡No, por favor! ¡Llévenos a nosotros pero deje al niño, se lo suplico! ¡Aún es muy joven!)))-lloraba hacía mucho la madre de Kaarat, suplicando por él.

-(((Lo sentimos mucho. Así ha sido decidido y así debe ser.)))

-¡NOOO, DEJADNOS EN PAZ...YO SOLO QUERÍA...SOLO QUERÍA...NOOOO!

Kaarat deliraba y lloraba dentro de su amargo dolor, sin ningún consuelo que lo apaciguara o acallara su llanto, sin nadie que secara sus negras lágrimas, sin ninguna razón para seguir soportando semejante sufrimiento. El cuerpo de Kaarat se rendía a la oscuridad, su alma se perdía en las tinieblas y su ser se sentía cómodo en el pozo de odio al que caía poco a poco, paso a paso, centímetro a centímetro...hasta desaparecer en una niebla gris oscura, casi negra, espesa...donde antes hubo luz.


	8. EL PACTO DE LA CARNE:DESPERTARES

-APÉNDICE 4.5: EL PACTO DE LA CARNE

DESPERTARES

El señor Dabra se erguía de brazos cruzados en el mismo filo de un finísimo acantilado. Miraba muy serio el horizonte, pensativo, como ausente. Nada mas lejos de la realidad:

-Señor Dabra ya hemos regresado. Las inmediaciones de Baratha están despejadas, mi señor.-informaba uno de sus súbditos.

-Entonces, ¿podemos atacar sin piedad, no?-preguntaba el grandísimo señor demoníaco.

-Si, mi señor. No hay casi defensas en todo el planeta, la estúpida alimaña de Brezu tiene a todos sus soldados protegiendo su castillo. Nos será fácil aniquilarlos a todos.

-JAJAJAJA, esa sabandija cobarde...solo piensa en sí mismo. Jujuju, esa será su perdición.-baticinaba el señor de los demonios.-Mi fiel Bulkan, prepara a todo el grueso del ejército. Diles que estén listos y que afilen bien las armas...dentro de tres días atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos. ¡Volverá a correr la sangre! ¡El ejército de Makai volverá a despertar después de tantos años!

-Si, mi señor, así lo haré.

El viejo Kruthus secaba el sudor de Kaarat, que ahora yacía descansando en la cama del desquiciado demonio. El dolor había cesado, Kaarat había realizado con éxito el pacto de la carne. El joven justo despertaba:

-Uuuurrrgh...uuhm.-abría los ojos- Ooh, ¿dónde estoy?

-Veo que ya has despertado. Ya era hora. Tu transformación ha durado mas de lo debido. Tu sangre divina no quería abandonarte, jeje, pero ahora ya eres totalmente un ser de las tinieblas.

-¡¿Si? ¡¿Ya está? ¡¿Ya soy un demonio?-exclamaba mientras se miraba las manos.

Kaarat había cambiado. Su rosada piel ahora era pálida como la de un cadáver, en tonos fucsias, su pelo había crecido y cambiado su tonalidad blanca a un color plateado brillante. Tres de sus costillas se habían desplazado y juntado dándole a su torso una forma anómala y sus dedos criaban largas uñas negras. Kruthus habló:

-Si, ya eres un demonio en toda regla. Ahora solo debes practicar la magia oscura, no te será nada difícil controlarla y llevarla a cabo.

Kaarat saltaba de la cama con una bastarda sonrisa:

-¿Qué no me será difícil dices? Jujuju, siento que el poder fluye por mis venas. En estos momentos soy capaz de lo que sea. Tan solo con poder llevar a cabo mis conocimientos mágicos ya es mas que suficiente.

-¿De veras posees tantos conocimientos?

Kaarat clavó su mirada en el viejo y mientras sonreía levantó uno de sus brazos. Su mano entrecerrada, como haciendo amago de apretar algo. El cuerpo de Kruthus también se elevo en el aire, como poseído por una fuerza mística. Su cuello parecía presionado sin que nadie lo tocara:

-Aaagk. ¿Qué...me estas haciendo, jovenzuelo?. Su...suéltame, te digo.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Tenías razón viejo, ¡ahora soy un dios!-exclamaba Kaarat mientras bajaba su brazo y al mismo tiempo Kruthus caía, liberado de la fuerte presión de su cuerpo.

-Aarf, aarf. Ugggh, ¡mequetrefe!-jadeaba el anciano.

-Viejo decrépito, me voy.

-¿Y a dónde irás ahora?

-Jujuju, voy a mostrarle mi nuevo poder a "mi señor". Jujuju.

Kaarat abría un portal dimensional con tan solo desearlo y desaparecía por él. El viejo Kruthus se preguntaba para sí mismo: "¿no habremos errado, mi señor? Quizá hayamos despertado un monstruo difícil de manejar".

Kaarat aparecía frente al templo de Makyosan, como averiguando que allí se encontraba su gran señor Dabra. Se adentró en el sagrado lugar hasta llegar a la gran sala. Allí se encontraba levitante, Dabra, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos cerrados y un aura negra recubriendo su cuerpo, surcado por insistentes rayos de electricidad:

-Hola, mi señor.-decía Kaarat con un tono arrogante.- Por fin da señales de vida.

Dabra abrió los ojos mientras bajaba de su estado levitante. Kaarat volvió a hablar:

-¿Querrá volver a entrenar conmigo su excelentísimo señor?-el tono del nuevo demonio se volvía mas arrogante con cada palabra.

-¿Volver a entrenar dices? JAJAJAJAJAJAAA.-el rostro de Dabra dibujaba una gran sonrisa por donde escapaban infinidad de mezquinas carcajadas.

-¡¿De qué ríe su excelentísimo si puede saberse?-preguntaba extrañado y molesto Kaarat.

-JUJU, veo que ese astuto viejo zorro de Kruthus ha hecho bien su trabajo después de todo.

-¡¿Cómo...cómo sabes tú eso?

-¿Ahora me tuteas?¿Sólo porque has vendido tu alma al diablo te sientes capaz de estar a mi altura, rapaz insolente?

-Pe..pero...-Kaarat se encontraba en estado de shock.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo ordené a ese viejo que hiciera de tí todo un demonio...solo unos pocos dorithris y cumplió con su trabajo a la perfección.

-¡¿Qué..? ¡¿Pe..pero por qué?-el joven demonio no conseguía salir de su asombro.

-¿Qué por qué? JAJAJAJAJAA...que ingenuos llegáis a ser a veces los seres divinos. ¿De verdad creías que mantendría a una criatura deplorable e inútil como tú siguiéndome a todas partes, como un insignificante perro faldero?

Kaarat no podía creer lo que oían sus oídos...había sido manipulado de una forma patética. Aguantándose la rabia volvió a preguntar:

-¡¿En...entonces por qué...?

-¿Todavía no lo has entendido? Desde el principio me asqueaba tener tras de mí a un ser luminoso y débil como tú. Me producías vergüenza ajena, pero al mismo tiempo me interesaba todo ese odio y resentimiento que te trajo aquí, al mundo de las tinieblas, con ese desmedido afán por conseguir mas potencial. Todo eso me gustaba y despertaba mi curiosidad.-Dabra titubeó unos segundos, mientras andaba de espaldas al joven.-"¿Qué razones habrán traído a un brujo sagrado hasta los confines de la oscuridad?" me preguntaba. Entonces pensé que teniéndote a mi lado comprendería un poco mejor el mundo de los seres luminosos, aquellos de los que se dice, proceden los mismos Kaioh Shin...pero resultaste ser un penoso especimen, una garrapata débil y torpe, incapaz siquiera de chupar la sangre necesaria...así que tomé una decisión...

-¡Kkkkg!-la rabia consumía a Kaarat a una velocidad pasmosa, debido quizá a su nuevo estatus demoníaco.

-Jujuju. ¿Eso que veo en tus ojos es odio? Eso me gusta, así es como debe ser un verdadero demonio, porque eso es lo que eres ahora, un demonio. ¡Tu querías poder, y ahora lo tienes todo a tu alcance!. ¡Toda una era de tinieblas se abre ahora ante tí, lacallo! Jajaja, tú formarás parte de mi mejorado ejército, donde no hay cabidad para los seres débiles, ¡los seres inferiores! Lo que tú eras hace apenas unas horas. No te necesitaba como brujo sagrado, te necesitaba formando parte de la poderosa estirpe demoníaca...

-Pe...pero yo solo quería tener mas conocimientos mágicos, mas poder. Yo no quería convertirme en...-el abatimiento acompañaba las palabras de Kaarat.

-Ahora ya no puedes renunciar a lo que eres, ¡UN DEMONIO!.-aclaró de nuevo el gran señor.-Además, ¿para qué ansiar tanto poder si no se tiene ningún rumbo fijo? Los demonios ansiamos sobre todas las cosas el poder, pero también codiciamos todo aquello que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, hacernos con todo. Someter a los débiles y demostrar que la oscuridad es la fuerza mas poderosa que existe en el universo. Tú no tienes ni idea de todo lo que podremos lograr si sigues mis pasos.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que pongas tu nuevo potencial a mi servicio. ¡Que mates y destruyas para mí, con la meta de liquidar a cuantos enemigos encontremos a nuestro paso! Yo te daré un rumbo, ¡y todos aquellos que osen enfrentarnos caerán bajo nuestros pies como insignificantes mosquitos!

Kaarat se sentía estupefacto, su señor había hecho de él un monstruo y al mismo tiempo le ofrecía la oportunidad de mostrar su poder al mundo. No le desagradaba la idea del todo:

-Pero...mi señor, ¿cuándo...?

-Veo que ya empiezas a entrar en razón. Verás,-volvió a titubear.-siempre me ha gustado tu cautela y tu sigilo, así que he decidido otorgarte un puesto importante dentro de mi ejército. Tu serás el general al mando de mi división de exploradores. Tu misión consistirá en penetrar en tierras de nuestro antiguo enemigo, el reino de Baratha, nuestro planeta mas cercano.

-Pero tenemos una tregua que...

-¡Que ya ha durado demasiado!-cortó tajante el gran señor Dabra.-Si no te ves capacitado mas vale que empieces a huir de este mundo.

-No, no es eso, es solo que...-sin pensárselo dos veces decidió.-¡Deacuerdo, lo haré!

-Bien. Tienes dos días para prepararte. Domina tu nuevo poder. Yo andaré muy ocupado con los preparativos...En tres días marcharemos a destruir el imperio de Brezu. Así que ya sabes, tendrás que buscarte la vida tú solo...

Los pasos del gran señor le llevaron hasta la entrada del templo, por la que empezó a salir. En la puerta le esperaba Bulkan, el general en jefe del ejército:

-¿No cree que confía demasiado en ese joven, mi gran señor?

-Jujuju, si ese rapaz decidiera traicionarme tendría que enfrentarse a mí. No hay de que preocuparnos, mi fiel y servicial Bulkan.

La sonrisa del general tomaba rumbo hacia los dos lados de su cara, en verdad ese jovenzuelo no era una amenaza para el poder del gran Dabra. Kaarat por su parte se sentía por un lado engañado y por otro tremendamente halagado ante el ofrecimiento de su señor. No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras: "tú no tienes ni idea de todo lo que podremos lograr." "Todos aquellos que osen enfrentarnos caerán bajo nuestros pies". Unos nuevos deseos habían despertado en el interior del demonio Kaarat.


	9. HELLDROMES

-APÉNDICE 5: HELLDROMES

Kaarat salió volando hacia las bibliotecas, con una extraña amalgama de sentimientos cruzados en su cabeza, entre rabia y gratitud, entre odio y benevolencia. Rapidamente cruzó la entrada sin hacer ni caso de los ancianos y llegó a la sala donde se encontró con Kruthus la primera vez:

-¡VIEJO ASQUEROSO, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!

Los gritos de Kaarat surtieron efecto rapidamente, desde la trampilla del suelo empezaba a asomar la cabeza del viejo. Kaarat velozmente y sin utilizar la magia, cogió a Kruthus del cuello, levantándolo en peso y destrozando la puerta de la trampilla:

-¡Bien, viejo...sucio y cobarde! Andabas escondido ¿No es así? ¿Por qué te escondes? ¡DÍMELO!

-¡GGLLLLLKGGG...!

-¿Qué pasa viejo, no puedes hablar? ¡Me has utilizado, viejo de mierda!

-Ejkukchameg...ejkug...gggñññlll.-el viejo apenas podía se burlaba:

-Ooooh, no te entiendo viejo...no se que dices. Pronuncia mejor.

-Te...tengo...gllll...algo que pgoponegllte...aggl...

-¿Que tienes qué, viejo?-Kaarat soltó al viejo.-¡Dime que tienes que decir, viejo embustero, antes de que te mande a carearte con Enma Daioh!

Kruthus, cobijándose en un rincón, llevó sus manos al cuello, intentando recuperarse del ahogo. La tos era inevitable:

-¡Koofff, kooff, aaaaghk...ugggk...arf, arff, arrfff! Es...escúchame-al fin conseguía hablar.-Yo...yo solo hice lo que me pediste...tú...tú querías mas poder...yo te ayudé a conseguirlo...

-Jujuju...vaya excusa mas mala, viejo...tú me has utilizado por un puñado de dorithris. Dame un solo motivo para que no te mate.

Los ojos tristones del hastiado demonio miraron al suelo. El viejo parecía estar rumiando una forma de escapar:

-Escúchame ahora a mí, viejo, ¿de veras crees que vas a salir vivo de esta?-Kaarat extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano de par en par, apuntando al desvalido cuerpo de Kruthus.

-¡No! ¡Espera, espera!-suplicaba Kruthus mientras estiraba sus brazos intentando cubrir su cara en un gesto inútil y desesperado.-Escucha, ¿te gustaría provar tu nuevo poder?

-¿Cómo? No farfulles tanto y desaparece de una vez.

Delante de la palma de su mano comenzaba a aparecer una bola de fuego que apuntaba hacia el viejo. Kruthus tapaba su cara con sus largas manos, los sudores de su cuerpo hacian que sus piernas resbalaran por el suelo, mientras intentaba alejarse a rastras de la llama:

-¡Escucha, escucha, jovenzuelo! ¡Puedo utilizar los dorithris que conseguí para representarte en los helldromes!

-¿Helldromes? Jejeje, me parece que ya no vas a tener tiempo de apostar.-la bola de fuego se hacía mas grande, iluminando la sudorosa tez del viejo.

-Tú necesitas poner a punto tus poderes, ¿no? ¿Y qué mejor forma de provarlos que participando en los helldromes?

-¿Hum? ¿Participar yo en los helldromes? No me interesan esos juegos tan patéticos.

-En esos torneos hay muchos hechiceros que dicen ser los mejores del mundo, es una buena excusa para que tú demuestres tu poder ante las multitudes y calles la boca a todos esos patanes.

Kaarat pareció pensar en esa idea unos breves segundos, pero seguidamente la bola de llamas se hizo aún mas grande, casi a punto para ser lanzada:

-¡Óyeme bien viejo, a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan todos esos desgraciados que no saben mas que jugar a "ser los mejores"! ¡Yo no tengo que demostrar a nadie nada...no volverás a liarme, maldito andrajoso!

-¿Ni siquiera a tu gran señor Dabra?

-¡¿Cómo?-la llameante esfera bajó levemente de volumen.

-Dicen que en el torneo de esta noche comparecerá el gran señor Dabra como invitado especial. Pero solo aparecerá como espectador en el combate final. Parece que anda muy ocupado preparando guerras, jejeje.

-¿El señor Dabra presenciará el combate final?-Kaarat cerró su mano, las llamas se volatilizaron en el aire.

-Pues si. El gran Dabra comenzó su reinado haciéndose un nombre en los helldromes. No había nadie que pudiera vencerle, jeje. Así que de vez en cuando decide aceptar las invitaciones que le hacen los representantes de los torneos.

Kaarat pensó que esa era una gran oportunidad para demostrar a su señor su verdadero potencial, de demostrar que su señor no había errado al elegirle como general. De pronto el fuego volvió a su mano. En su cara una oscura sonrisa que dejaba ver sus nuevos dientes de diablo, con sendos colmillos adornando los extremos de su dentadura:

-Muy interesante, viejo. Pero para participar en esos torneos no te necesito, jujuju.

-Si que me necesitas.-la voz le temblaba.- Cada luchador necesita a un representante que apueste por él. La inscripción cuesta unos buenos dorithris.

En un segundo Kaarat abrió de nuevo la palma de la mano y lanzó su conjuro de fuego. La esfera llameante pasó rozando la cara de Kruthus y se estampó contra la pared, provocando un gran socabón y reduciendo la roca a cenizas:

-Está bien, viejo asqueroso. Tú ganas. ¿Qué hay que hacer para participar en esos "juegos de niños"?-preguntaba el joven demonio con un sobrado tono de desprecio.

-Pues es muy sencillo...verás...

Los helldromes se celebran en el interior de pequeños volcanes, habilitados en forma de estadios, quedando las gradas situadas a lo largo de su interior, recorriendo todo el perímetro de arriva abajo. En el centro se sitúa un ring de forma circular, rodeado de un río de magma en contínua ebullición, lo suficientemente grande como para que los participantes caigan en él y queden calcinados en el acto.

Caída la tarde, Kruthus y Kaarat se encontraban frente al gran portón de uno de los volcanes, uno de los helldromes. Kruthus informó a Kaarat:

-Verás jovenzuelo, los helldromes se dividen en tres categorías: los helldromes de lucha, donde batallan los luchadores utilizando su fuerza bruta y sus artes con el ki; los helldromes de hechicería, donde los participantes demuestran sus habilidades de magia y brujería y los...-de repente Kaarat interrumpió.

-¿Y cual es el que el gran señor Dabra presenciará?

-Bueno, si me dejas terminar...-proseguía Kruthus.-por último existen los helldromes mixtos, donde compiten todo tipo de luchadores, ya sean hechiceros o guerreros de fuerza bruta. Estos últimos helldromes son los mas interesantes. Al parecer, el señor Dabra aparecerá en la final del helldrome mixto de esta noche.

-Pues yo participaré en ese.

-Bueno, si tan seguro estás inscribámonos y entremos de una vez.

-Pero, ¿este es el helldrome mixto, viejo?-preguntaba Kaarat, sorprendido, mientras miraba el volcán de abajo hacia arriva.

-Pues si, este es en el que quieres participar, jujuju.

Kruthus dio unos golpes con los nudillos en el portón. Entonces una especie de ventanilla cuadrada se abrió, dejando ver la cara de un demonio a traves de un cristal. El demonio era medianamente viejo, con bigote gris, un par de cuernecillos adornando los extremos de su frente, de piel azul, bienavenido y grueso de cara. El demonio habló desde el otro lado del vidrio:

-¡Oooh, viejo Kruthus!. Cuanto tiempo sin verle por aquí...¿Ha venido a apostar de nuevo? Aún es temprano para eso.

-Pues si,-contestó Kruthus.-he venido a apostar. Pero esta vez en calidad de representante.

-¡¿Siii?, no me diga! ¡¿Volverá a representar a algún luchador? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Kruthus cogió a Kaarat y lo colocó frente al recepcionista. Las palabras de Kruthus encomendaban:

-Verás, este es mi nuevo ganador.

El demonio recepcionista miró a Kaarat de arriva a abajo, como inspeccionándolo, como intentando encontrar la razón de las palabras del viejo Kruthus. Extrañado, el recepcionista pregunta:

-¿Ese es su campeón? Parece muy débil y escuchimizado...no se...no me convence...

De repente Kaarat se exaltó y se lanzó, malumorado, mientras contestaba:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves...?

Kruthus interpuso su brazo entre Kaarat y el casillero y pidió disculpas ante el comportamiento de su guerrero:

-Perdone a Kaarat, el chaval es joven e inexperto en esto de los helldromes.

-¡¿Kaarat?-preguntó sorprendido el demonio de piel azulada.-¡¿No será el sirviente del gran señor Dabra, verdad?

-¡Pues si!,-contestó Kaarat de forma impertinente.-¡¿Algún problema con eso, vejestorio?

Kruthus cogió del brazo a Kaarat y lo apartó del portón para explicarle:

-¡Escúchame bien, jovencito! Déjame hablar a mí. Tú solo limitate a seguirme y a luchar, ¿entiendes?

-¡No me hables así, apestoso! Recuerda que...

-¡Cállate de una vez, jovencito!-Kruthus levanta la voz.-¡¿Es qué nadie te ha enseñado modales? ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de como funciona esto! ¡Aquí no eres nadie! ¡Si quieres respeto gánalo peleando y deja a los demás que hagan su trabajo! ¡Si no te interesa mátame de una vez y da media vuelta! ¿Entendido?

-¡Pche!

Kaarat, sin palabras, dio la espalda al viejo. Miró al suelo consternado, dio una patada a una piedra y finalmente dijo:

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer viejo, pero date prisa...

-Así me gusta.

Kruthus volvió a acercarse a la gran puerta, a la ventanilla de recepción. El demonio azul le volvió a hablar:

-Me he quedado de piedra, viejo Kruthus. Así que ese joven es el tal Kaarat. No le había reconocido.

-Si, ese jovencito es el protegido del señor Dabra. Ahora es un demonio en toda regla, jejeje.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Bien, bien...en ese caso podéis pasar. ¿Cuánto vas a apostar por él?

-Uummm, todo lo que tengo, por supuesto...-Kruthus sacó el pedrusco de dorithri que Kaarat le había entregado anteriormente.- Ya sabes como soy, o todo o nada, juju.

-Aaah, esos dorithris son de muy buena calidad, jijiji. Usted no cambiará nunca, anciano.

Bajo la ventanilla se abrió una pequeña trampilla en forma de cajón, como un depósito, donde Kruthus colocó el pedrusco. La trampilla se cerró y el recepcionista los invitó a pasar:

-Bueno, pues eso es todo. Espero que ese joven nos ofrezca un buen espectáculo, aunque sabiendo quien es no lo dudo. La cosa parece que va a estar muy interesante, sobretodo sabiendo quien vendrá esta noche. Además, el chico parece que tiene muy buena actitud...si, estoy seguro. Es fiero.-seguidamente de un ensordecedor chirrido, el gran portón comenzó a abrirse.- Pasad a la sala de espera junto a los otros participantes y esperad el orden de las peleas.

-Gracias por todo. Esta noche nos aguarda un hecho histórico, jujujujujuuu.

-No lo dudo.-contestó el recepcionista esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

El viejo Kruthus comenzó a pasar al interior del volcán:

-¡Kaarat, vamos, entremos! ¡Ya está todo solucionado!

-¡Ya era hora!-gruñó Kaarat.

A traves de un enorme pasillo, con el suelo cubierto de una gran alfombra marrón, los dos demonios accedieron a una sala situada a un extremo del citado pasillo, escoltados por un voluminoso demonio de piel verdosa. Allí se encontraban los demás luchadores, con sus respectivos representantes. En la sala había todo tipo de estatuas de grandes luchadores adornando todo el lugar, y en la pared central un gran cuadro del grandísimo Makyosan colgaba majestuosamente.

La sala era grande y espaciosa, con bancos y sillas resplandecientes en cada uno de los cuatro costados. Kaarat estaba asombrado, observando a su alrededor la cantidad y la variedad de luchadores que se presentaban esa noche. Algunos charlaban con sus representantes, otros discutían entre ellos, otros practicaban con pequeños hechizos y otros ponían a prueva su velocidad y fortaleza dando golpes rapidísimos al aire. De entre todos ellos Kaarat parecía reconocer una silueta a lo lejos:

-E...esa es KADULA.


	10. LOS PROTEGIDOS

Os informo que este es el ultimo capitulo que tiene echo Hector4 hasta ahora y el fanfic esta pausado, asi que no se cuando se va a actualizar, a partir de ahora ire actualizando el fic principal de la historia.

* * *

APÉNDICE 6: LOS PROTEGIDOS

-Si no me equivoco, aquella es la anterior protegida del señor Dabra.-dijo Kruthus, que acavaba de percatarse de la misma presencia a la cual Kaarat había nombrado.-*Kadula dices que se llama, ¿no?

-Si.

Cuando vio que Kaarat no apartaba la mirada de aquella mujer, Kruthus se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba entre esos dos. El joven se había quedado ensimismado en la forma de aquella silueta, y no fue hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada cuando el nuevo demonio apartó la suya. Kadula era una muchacha de apariencia joven, hermosa, con una mirada fría, portadora de una belleza sugerente, exótica, y de una frescura inusual en una chica de la raza demoníaca. Su cabello era encrespado en su parte mas alta y terminaba calléndole, liso, sobre los hombros y la espalda, de un color amarillo apagado, pero brillante. Su piel parecía suave como la seda, de un color grisáceo, casi azul. Sus orejas puntiagudas, con una piedra de dorithri muy brillante colgando de cada una. Sus ojos verdes, muy claros y cristalinos. Sus uñas rojo oscuras, no muy largas, pero afiladas. Su ropa un top desahogado, de color morado, que cubría su busto hasta poco mas arriva de su ombligo. Desde lo mas bajo de su abdomen una falda larga, blanca, abierta por su parte delantera, y también muy desahogada, se sostenía gracias a una especie de cuerdecilla verde, con sus dos extremos colganderos hasta la mitad de su muslo izquierdo. La falda tan solo dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos y sus pies, ocultos bajo unos zapatos marrones con adornos dorados. Como complementos en sus muñecas llevaba dos largos brazaletes color oro y en su frente, a modo de diadema, una fina cadena, que sostenía un adorno también dorado en el centro, a la altura del ceño.

-Entonces parece que algo ocurrió entre vosotros dos.-decía el viejo, avispado como siempre.-Es una diablesa muy bella, quizás le tiraste los trastos y ella te despreció.

-¡¿Qué? Eso no te incumbe, viejo.-Kaarat se mantenía en su pose arrogante y esquiva.

-Con esos humos que gastas no me extraña que te rechazara, jujujuuu. Ninguna chica querría acercarse a un tipo como tú, jajajaaa.

-Grrrr...¡Qué te calles!-Kaarat seguía en sus trece, pero no pudo evitar contestar con lo siguiente:-Además, los seres de mi raza no tenemos esos intereses. Carecemos de género.

-¿Cómo? Jajaaa, eso si que no lo sabía...Así que los seres divinos no teneis sexo...Que aburridos. Aunque ahora ya no eres un ser divino, no se yo si con tu transformación...

-He dicho que te calles, ¡viejo apestoso!

Justo en ese instante la muchacha objeto de la conversación aparecía ante ellos:

-Vaya, casi no te reconocía...Así que eres Kaarat.

-Ka...Kadula.-respondió Kaarat sorprendido.

-He tenido que escarvar en tu espíritu para saber quien eres. Todavía conservas algo de tu esencia a pesar de haberte convertido en un demonio como nosotros.

-Vaya, jovencita-se inmiscuía Kruthus.-justo ahora comentábamos que...

-¡Viejo!-Kaarat interrumpía al anciano y se dirigía a la muchacha.-Que estés aquí significa que vas a participar en el helldrome de esta noche.

-Pues si, mi querido y bastardo Kaarat. Parece que nuestro señor Dabra vendrá a ver la final y no quiero perder la oportunidad de resarcirme por lo ocurrido la última vez.

-Será muy interesante veros competir. Los dos protegidos del señor Dabra cara a cara enfrentados delante de todo Makai. Será un espectáculo digno de ver. Por cierto, si no es demasiada osadía, me preguntaba que es lo que sucede entre tú y mi candidato...

-¡Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo,-exclamó Kaarat.-viejo metomentodo!

-¡¿Cómo osas hablar así al señor Kruthus?-dijo Kadula con un tono de extremo mosqueo.-Maldito ser divino, sigues igual de arrogante que siempre.

Kaarat no sabía que responder. Se le hacía raro que Kadula conociera al anciano.

-Vaya,-habló Kruthus.-así que me conoces. Y yo que creía que ya nadie recordaba el nombre de este anciano.

-Claro que le conozco.-a Kadula se le iluminaron los ojos.-Usted es una leyenda en el mundo de los helldromes. Desde que se retiró la gente solo menciona sus proezas como ejemplo a seguir. Todos se preguntaban que había sido de usted.

-Jajaaa...Pues la verdad es que gasté todo lo que obtuve como representante de luchadores y acabé en la ruina. No tuve mas remedio que apartarme del mundo, la fama nunca ha sido buena compañera para mí.

-Vaya...y ahora vuelve a apostar por alguien. Eso sería toda una alegría para mí si no fuera porque su luchador es este bastardo despreciable.

-¡Vuelve a decir eso y...!-Kruthus posó su mano en el brazo de Kaarat para tranquilizarlo.-¡Y usted no se atreva a tocarme!-exclamó apartando su brazo bruscamente.

-Si quieres enfrentarte a esta chica hazlo dentro del helldrome. No toleraré que nos expulsen por culpa de tu estupidez.

-No entiendo como ha podido confiar en esta sabandija traicionera.-exponía Kadula.

-No es mal chico,-incidía el anciano.-tan solo es un poco impulsivo y anda un poco perdido.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó Kaarat sintiéndose menospreciado.

Entonces Kadula se dirigió al joven con una mirada fría y penetrante:

-Escúchame con mucha atención, mi querido brujo sagrado, aunque te hayas convertido en uno de los nuestros para mí nada ha cambiado. Espero que nos toque pelear en algún combate. Pagarás tu insolencia y desearás no haber cruzado jamás a esta dimensión. Aún no he olvidado todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar. Esta vez serás tú quien se arrodille a mis pies suplicando que no le separe la cabeza del cuerpo.

Tras aquellas duras palabras Kadula se dio media vuelta y se retiró hacia su posición anterior.

-Chico, lo que pasó entre vosotros debió de ser muy grave. Esa chica rezuma odio por sus cuatro costados y ese odio está únicamente dirigido a tí. Sigh...eres tan torpe. No es buena idea cabrear de ese modo a una diablesa, dicen que el rencor de las mujeres demonio es capaz de crear tales maldiciones que ni el ser mas poderoso del universo sería capaz de deshacerlas.

Kaarat no escuchó las palabras del anciano diablo. Su mirada se había clavado en Kadula. Trataba de analizarla, de entrar en su espíritu. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y usó su poder mágico para penetrar en su alma. En ella solo vio una silueta de mujer. Se acercó pero sus formas no se consiguieron dibujar. No parecía la silueta de Kadula...De pronto una neblina negra como el abismo le rodeó y unas palabras entonadas con voz de mujer sonaron en su mente:

-[[[Sal de este hogar, joven entrometido, si no quieres morir en el acto.]]]

Kaarat abrió los ojos de golpe, extasiado, sudoroso. Él mismo no se atrevería a confesarlo, ni siquiera en su fuero interno, pero por unos instantes sintió miedo:

-E...ella no está sola.

* * *

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

*Kadula: aunque Kadula tiene su propio apartado dentro de este "El Gran Libro Demoníaco" reseñaremos brevemente su existencia con motivo y como aclaración de los hechos mostrados en este apéndice.

Kadula nació en el planeta Makai y creció inspirada por las leyendas de los grandes señores demoníacos. En su juventud su ambición la llevó a crear un grupo de bandidos galácticos y sembró de terror algunos de los planetas del universo de las cuatro galaxias. Fue entonces cuando fue derrotada y malherida por un guerrero de uno de esos planetas. Al borde de la muerte consiguió regresar a Makai y fue entonces cuando se encontró con el gran señor Dabra. Éste la acogió con la condición de que le sirviera incondicionalmente. Dabra la convirtió en una gran guerrera. No existen documentos fidedignos ni ella nunca nombró este hecho, pero se rumoreaba que Kadula veía en el gran señor Dabra la figura de un padre. Así Kadula prosiguió su vida como "protegida del señor Dabra", hasta que Kaarat llegó al mundo de los demonios y el gran señor lo tomó como su segundo "protegido". La rivalidad no se hizo esperar y, en algún momento, ocurrió un acontecimiento que contaremos en los siguientes apéndices sobre "El Gran Hechicero Demoníaco Kaarat", y que originó la expulsión de Kadula como "protegida del señor Dabra". A partir de ahí el camino que tomó Kadula es incierto y de algún modo desapareció del panorama hasta que se topó de nuevo con Kaarat en los hechos que comentamos en este apéndice.


	11. CONTENDIENTES

APÉNDICE 7: CONTENDIENTES

-Vaya, parece que el hecho de que el señor Dabra nos regale su presencia esta noche ha surtido un buen efecto. Entre los participantes hay muchos miembros del ejército.-hacía notar el anciano.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaba Kaarat.

-Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta. Se supone que tú sigues al gran señor a todas partes.

-A mí no se me permite acercarme a los recintos de las tropas. No conozco a casi ninguno de los guerreros del ejército. Tan solo a Bulkan y a alguno mas.

-Jajaaa. Pues aquí hay guerreros muy famosos en todo Makai. Tendrías que vivir en otro mundo para que no hayas oído hablar de ellos. Mira aquel de allí.

Kruthus señaló a un individuo grande y robusto, situado frente a ellos, a unos metros de distancia.

-Si, a aquel si lo conozco. Es Konrash, el verdugo.

-Vaya. Ves como si los conoces.

-El señor Dabra me ha llevado con él a presenciar algunas ejecuciones. Pero esa bestia no será ningún problema. Es un experto matarife, pero quitar la vida a presas indefensas no es algo digno de elogios.

-Jujujuu. No subestimes tan a la torera a tus adversarios. Konrash es el verdugo de Dabra, si, pero esa es su ocupación cuando el volcán pierde su luz. Durante el día es un miembro del ejército. En las batallas participa en primera línea como un sanguinario guerrero berserker. Su experiencia en combate es excepcional y dicen que su tremenda fuerza física puede incluso rechazar hechizos mágicos. Si ese tipo te pilla te despelleja vivo.

-Pche, jajaaa...Eres tú quien me subestima a mí, viejo.

-Mira a aquella joven diablesa.

Esta vez el índice del anciano dirigía la mirada de Kaarat hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Allí, de pie, una joven chica demonio jugueteaba con una piedra de dorithri.

-Aquella jovencita me suena.-dijo Kaarat.

-Seguramente la hayas visto hablando con el señor Dabra alguna vez o quizás en las celebraciones del gran castillo, junto a su padre.

-¿Junto a su padre?

-Si, esa diablilla es Vivian, la hija de Belthrug, uno de los comandantes del ejército.

-¿Y qué tiene esa chiquilla de especial?

-Seguramente participe para llamar la atención de su padre y ascender dentro del ejército.

-¿Esa jovencita también pertenece al ejército?

-Si. Poca gente lo sabe, pero ella es una espía doble, especializada en infiltraciones. Es una manipuladora de cuidado y además domina perfectamente los cuatro elementos.

-Buah, a esa mosquita me la quito yo de encima de un soplido.

-Juojoo...Si te toca luchar con ella procura no dañarla demasiado o tendrás que vértelas con su padre.

-No creo que ningún general del ejército esté a mi altura.

-No seas tan ostentoso hablando. En el mundo de los Helldromes lo que prima son los hechos, no las quebradizas palabras.

-Tranquilo, viejo, me muero de ganas de que este juego empiece de una vez.

-A mí el que mas me preocupa es aquel de allí.

En una esquina de la sala un individuo de piel azulada yacía de pie con sus brazos cruzados, apollado en la pared.

-¿Quién es ese tipo lleno de cicatrices? No puedo captar su energía. Además, no parece un demonio.

-Ese "tipo", jovenzuelo, es un asesino a sueldo muy famoso. Se llama Auriok y es un mestizo de demonio y una extraña raza del mundo exterior. No entiendo porque participa en este torneo...Se rumoreaba que había sido contratado por el señor Dabra. Quizás quiera hacer una demostración de su capacidad.

-¿Y por qué se supone que tiene que preocuparnos?

-Ese asesino es "El Pacifista".

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese tipo es..?

-Veo que le conoces. Ya te he dicho que es muy famoso. Mucha gente le teme. Conoce muchas técnicas basadas en la energía interior.

-Si, veo que la controla perfectamente. Pero de todos modos no creo que sea un adversario tan temible.

-Jujujuuuu, aquí las cosas huyen de todo control.-intentaba el viejo calmar el ego del joven.-Escúchame con mucha atención. Esta noche es crucial para muchos de los luchadores de Makai. Todos están especialmente interesados en llegar a la final y demostrar que podrán serbir de ayuda en la guerra que se aproxima.

-Vaya, así que tú también sabes eso, viejo. Se supone que solo los miembros del ejército deberían saberlo.

-Juju. Si, así es...El caso es que como ves muchos miembros del ejército participarán esta noche por ese motivo. Mira, incluso el campeón Ranbou está aquí.

Kruthus señalaba a un demonio exageradamente musculado, quizás la masa de músculos mas enorme de todo el torneo, de aspecto especialmente amenazador y salvaje. Su boca tapada por una máscara de hierro y su cuerpo surcado por numerosas cadenas.

-Ranbou,-proseguía el anciano.-es el campeón de los Helldromes de lucha. No hay nadie mas salvaje y despiadado. En comparación Konrash el verdugo no es mas que un remanso de amabilidad. Su fuerza bruta es capaz de destruir montañas enteras de un solo golpe. No dudará en triturar cada uno de tus huesos si tiene la oportunidad.

-Conmigo no la tendrá.

-Y no es Ranbou quien mas me preocupa. Mira allí.-decía apuntando a una de las esquinas.-¿Ves aquel manto humeante con esos dos ojos rojos que brillan como rubíes?

-Si. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora también debo temer a unos ropajes inofensivos?

-Aquel ser es un Kuhrahi, un demonio compuesto de puras tinieblas, creado con magias arcanas y oscuras por su representante. Su cuerpo es intangible, y sus ataques de oscuridad pueden hacerte desaparecer con solo rozarte. Hay seres con poderes extraños que escapan a toda lógica. Un solo descuido puede suponer la perdición.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes. Kaarat analizaba concienzudamente a todos los luchadores. Pero de pronto alguien llamó su atención desde su espalda.

-Hola, Brujo Sagrado.

Kaarat se giraba. Detrás de él flotaba en el aire un pequeño demonio al que ya conocía.

-Garlic Jr.-dijo Kaarat.

-Veo que has cambiado desde nuestro encuentro del otro día. Al parecer te tomaste muy en serio mis palabras y te has convertido en un verdadero demonio. Jujujuuu.

-¿Así que tú también participas?-preguntó Kaarat.

-Claro que si. No voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrar al gran señor Dabra que la estirpe de demonios de Makyo somos los mas poderosos. Se arrepentirá de acoger a seres divinos como tú, que no serbís mas que para pulular sin sentido de un lado a otro, restregándonos a los demás a la cara vuestra osadía.

-¿Osadía?-preguntó nuevamente Kaarat.

-Un Brujo Sagrado que se cree un demonio. ¡Buagh! Me dan ganas de vomitar con solo pensarlo. He rezado durante días al espíritu del gran Makyosan, con la esperanza de obtener el beneplácito de poder enfrentarme a tí esta noche. Y parece que ha escuchado mis plegarias, puesto que aquí estás. Ojalá la gran esfera sagrada nos empareje en algún combate. Me muero de ganas de destruir tu nuevo cuerpo demoníaco, que no es mas que una ofensa para nosotros, los verdaderos demonios.

-¿Gran esfera sagrada?

-Jajajaaa. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? Parece que el señor Kruthus no te ha instruído del todo bien.-decía Garlic Jr. mirando de reojo al anciano demonio.

-No he tenido tiempo de...-decía Kruthus que al instante era interrumpido de nuevo por el diminuto demonio de Makyo.

-Me voy. No quiero desperdiciar mas saliva con este desperdicio.

Garlic Jr. daba la espalda a Kaarat y se retiraba a su lugar. Kruthus hablaba una vez mas con su representado:

-Como ves no son pocos los que te tienen ganas. Tu estancia en Makai ha removido vientos de tormenta entre los luchadores. Todos irán a por tí con unas desmedidas ansias de destrucción.

-Eso no es nada nuevo.

En ese preciso momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. Un demonio de un metro sesenta de estatura, delgado, con grandes cuernos en la cabeza y patas de cabra, hacía sonar su corneta para decir:

¡Tutú-tutúúúúúúú!

-Se hace saber que el Helldrome de esta noche está a punto de comenzar. Como es costumbre los contendientes y sus respectivos representantes deberán dirigirse a las antesalas del ring para aguardar su turno en los combates.

Con esto el demonio volvía por donde había venido, mientras Kruthus aconsejaba por última vez a Kaarat:

-Esto va a comenzar. A partir de aquí es cuando debes demostrar tu verdadera valía sobre el ring, y dejar tus paparruchas altaneras a un lado. Y una cosa mas, cuida de que no te hieran demasiado durante los combates, pues como bien sabes los hechizos de sanación no funcionan en este mundo.

-Eso lo veremos. Ahora puedo usar todos mis poderes.

-Muchacho...No tienes remedio. Después de tantas pamplinas que sueltas solo espero que puedas superar al menos la primera ronda. Anda, vámonos de aquí.

Todos los luchadores y representantes comenzaron a abandonar la sala, camino de su destino, un destino en el cual todos estaban dispuestos a dejar su sudor y su sangre, algunos incluso su vida, en el ring, en pos de demostrar al gran Dabra sus capacidades. A pesar de toda su altanería y sus aires sobrados Kaarat no pudo evitar temblar mientras caminaba, el fulgor del público ya se sentía cerca y él no era mas que un nuevo demonio, un novato que a penas comenzaba a adivinar las atrocidades que acontecían día tras día en la dimensión mas oscura de todas.


	12. EL PRIMER COMBATE

APÉNDICE 8: EL PRIMER COMBATE

Mientras andaban hacia la antesala a través de un oscuro pasillo, iluminado por una hilera de antorchas acopladas a la pared, Kruthus explicaba a Kaarat los últimos detalles sobre el torneo:

-Los combates no tardarán en comenzar. De entre todos los participantes la gran esfera sagrada elegirá al azar los combates cada vez.

-¿Qué es eso de la esfera sagrada?

-Se trata de una gran esfera mágica de cristal. Su poder mágico es quien decide los combates.

-¿Así es como se deciden? Buah...Podrían estar amañados.-despreciaba Kaarat.

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡No eres mas que un quejumbroso! La gran esfera fue creada por el gran demonio brujo pionero que comenzó los Helldromes hace eones. Es todo un símbolo sagrado de nuestro planeta. Ni se te ocurra poner en entredicho su poder.

-Me hace mucha gracia que en este mundo adoreis con tanta behemencia un simple objeto mágico, cuando ni siquiera valorais la vida. Es un contraste demasiado extraño.

-Si, nos gusta ver correr la sangre, somos salvajes y crueles, pero sabemos que hay cosas que perdurarán por siempre. En comparación con eso, con la huella que dejemos, ¿qué son un puñado de almas que acabarán desapareciendo algún día? Los seres de tu estirpe hace tiempo que abandonaron este lugar a su suerte, y nosotros ya nos hemos resignado. Todos iremos a parar al Infierno, es algo que ya tenemos asumido desde que nacemos. Por eso, sobretodo tú, precisamente, no eres quien para juzgar nuestro modo de vida. Jovencito, centra tus pensamientos en el torneo.

-Hablas como todo un sabio cuando te pones, viejo. Pero una cosa, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme jovencito? Quizás yo sea mucho mas antiguo que tú.

Kruthus se quedó mirando a Kaarat unos segundos hasta que dijo:

-Es difícil de creer viendo tu aspecto. Algunos demonios también vivimos por muchos siglos y milenios, pero viéndote a tí, y sobretodo por tu actitud, no parece que tengas mas de cien años.

-Ju. Creemé anciano, he vivido mucho mas que eso.

Ya no hablaron mas hasta llegar a la antesala del ring, desde donde ya se divisaba el terreno de combate, a través de una puerta abierta de par en par, y se oía el murmullo de los seres demoníacos que habían acudido a contemplar el grotesco espectáculo de esa noche. En el centro del ring el presentador y juez, un pequeño demonio de no mas de un metro, con pantalones bombachos, una capa atada a su cuello, sobre un diminuto chaleco, de nariz grande y picuda, cabello corto y negro, pequeños cuernos y piel amarilla, daba paso al Helldrome:

-¡Bienvenidos, mis bienavenidos y despreciables seres de Makai! ¡Está a punto de comenzar el Helldrome mixto de esta noche!-el presentador hablaba a través de un pequeño cetro de piedra tallada y blanca, con una piedra brillante y verde, que mediante la magia intensificaba su voz, haciéndola retumbar alrededor de todo el inmenso volcán. De esta manera proseguía con su enunciado:-¡Como sabeis este Helldrome es muy especial, puesto que nuestro gran señor Dabra nos regalará su presencia en la final de este torneo! ¡Por este motivo, y ante la espectación que se ha generado, la organización ha decidido posponer todos los demás Helldromes hasta mañana! ¡A pesar de todo el número de participantes no se ha disparado tanto como esperábamos! ¡Quizás sea debido a que la noticia se ha mantenido en secreto hasta el último momento, o quizás a que no todos los luchadores de este mundo tienen las mismas agallas que los dieciseis participantes que se han presentado hoy! ¡Dieciseis valientes que se jugarán la vida en la arena, en pos de mostrar sus habilidades al gran señor Dabra! ¡Eso si consiguen llegar hasta el último combate! ¡Sin mas preámbulos damos paso a la gran esfera sagrada!

Del lado derecho del ring, de debajo de la hirviente lava, aparecía una gigantesca esfera negra de cristal, situada sobre una plataforma de piedra y rodeada por innumerables pinchos de metal gris oscuro. La esfera avanzaba flotando en el aire hasta situarse a unos diez metros por encima del presentador. El griterío no se hizo esperar:

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Esa noche, en un pequeño palco especial apartado del público, se encontraba Bulkan, la mano derecha del gran Dabra, que se había adelantado a su señor para presenciar el torneo en su nombre. El presentador continuaba su palabrería:

-¡Seguramente no haga falta a estas alturas explicar cuales son las reglas de este Helldrome, pero tenemos constancia de que entre los participantes hay nuevas incorporaciones que jamás han participado antes en estos torneos, así que, para que no hayan dudas, las explicaremos una vez mas! ¡El orden de los combates será completamente aleatorio! ¡La gran esfera elegirá a los contendientes de cada combate al azar en todas las rondas, excepto en la final, claro está! ¡Tan solo dos luchadores quedarán al final! ¡Dentro de los combates no hay reglas, vale todo excepto rendirse! ¡Pierde quien muera, quien durante el combate quede incapacitado para seguir luchando o quien quede inconsciente! ¡En caso de que ocurran estas dos últimas opciones, el vencedor de cada combate podrá elegir entre dar muerte o dejar con vida a su oponente, aunque avisamos de que aquel que mantenga su vida tras haber sido derrotado vivirá en deshonra el resto de su vida! ¡Peeeero esa deshonra puede resarcirse tomando la revancha en otro de nuestros Helldromes de cualquier otro día! ¡A pesar de ello, el consejo que siempre damos a los luchadores es que NO PERDAIS!

El público se impacientaba:

-¡Buuuuuu, calla ya de una vez! ¡Queremos ver los combates!

-¡Eso, eso, charlatán desgraciado, deja que la gran esfera haga de una vez su trabajo!

Un poco acongojado el presentador daba paso a la esfera:

-¡Vuestros deseos son órdenes!-extendiendo sus pequeños brazos el presentador se dirigía a la esfera.-¡Gran esfera sagrada, dinos quienes serán los dos primeros agraciados que se enfrentarán en el primer combate!

La esfera comenzó a brillar y en su interior comenzó a dibujarse un rostro:

-¡Ooooh, parece que nuestra primera candidata será Kadula, la antigua protegida del señor Dabra!-encomió el anunciador.-¡Veamos quien será su rival!

Sin mucho tardar la esfera mostró al siguiente luchador:

-¡Vaya, su oponente será la vieja bruja Risshou! ¡Sus hechizos son poderosos! ¡Adelante, que los dos luchadores suban al ring!

Desde la antesala Kadula comenzaba a salir, no sin antes echar la mirada atrás, hacia Kaarat, para decirle:

-Vaya mierda. Me hubiera gustado despacharte en la primera ronda. No me gusta la idea de que sea otro quien te tumbe. Espero que ganes tu siguiente combate.

Kaarat no habló, se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la chica se alejaba hacia el ring.

Kadula llegó al ring, frente a ella una pequeña anciana de cabellos grises, largos e indomables, vestida con un traje largo y negro, atado en su cintura por una cuerda, atuendo típico de brujas. Su piel era color carne, y su aspecto el de una anciana normal y corriente, fea, llena de arrugas y con nariz aguileña. De sus dedos nacían unas afiladas uñas oscuras.

-"¿Quién es esta vieja?"-se preguntaba Kadula para sí misma.-"Ni siquiera parece de la raza de los demonios."

La anciana bruja Risshou obtuvo su poder mediante una maldición. El que ahora era su señor y representante en este Helldrome, el demonio Maiko, antaño fue su peor enemigo. Risshou era una mujer joven y esbelta de un planeta de las cuatro galaxias, que se opuso al poder de Maiko, pero éste la maldijo con su magia negra y la convirtió en una bruja anciana y arapienta. Con este cambio Risshou obtuvo grandes poderes mágicos, pero su voluntad quedó quebrantada para siempre. Risshou solo respondía ante su señor, y quizás sea esta la razón que le llevó a participar en este Helldrome que narramos en estos apéndices.

El pequeño demonio anunciador sacó a Kadula de sus cabilaciones para dar paso al primer duelo de la noche:

-¡Qué comience el combate!

Los alaridos del público estallaron, impacientes por presenciar el prometido espectáculo de sangre y violencia. Kadula tomaba una pose de batalla, pero la anciana no parecía muy metida en el combate. Mientras peinaba su encrespadísima cabellera con un peine desgastado, murmuraba con toda tranquilidad, como ajena a cuanto acontecía a su alrededor:

-Risshou es muy bonita. Debe estar guapa para su primer combate de esta noche. Si, si, si, cuando me vea el señor Dabra se enamorará de mí y nos casaremos. Jijiji.

-"¿Qué murmura esa vieja senil?"-pensó Kadula.-"Si no ataca seré yo quien lleve la iniciativa."

De este modo Kadula se lanzó tras la bruja, a gran velocidad, pillándola desprevenida y propinándole una patada que le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Risshou no parecía levantarse.

-"Hum...Qué fácil ha sido. Ni siquiera le he dado fuerte y ya he vencido. Jujuju."

-¡Parece que la anciana Risshou no reacciona! ¡Kadula puede optar por matar a su contrincante si...! ¡¿Eh?!

Un temblor interrumpió las palabras del presentador, mientras Risshou se levantaba con sus dos brazos extendidos, con una expresión de furia desatada en su rostro. Así habló:

-La niña mala ha malogrado el precioso peinado de la bella Risshou. Ahora debe ser castigada por ello.

-¿Pero qué dices, vieja? Tu peinado ya era un desastre desde que entraste al ring.-le hacía ver Kadula.

De repente dos serpientes de lava aparecieron desde ambos lados del ring, y con un gesto de brazos de la bruja se dirigieron a atacar a Kadula, que lograba esquivarlas in extremis.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué es esto?

Antes de que la joven demonio pudiera reaccionar, Risshou hacía un gesto con su mano derecha y una roca golpeaba a Kadula y la estrellaba contra el suelo. Al mismo tiempo las dos serpientes de lava se convertían también en piedra.

-¿De...de dónde ha salido esa roca?-decía Kadula mientras trataba de sobreponerse.

-No, no, no, niña mala. No te levantes o Risshou tendrá que hacerte daño.-amenazaba la anciana con un tono apacible.-Esta niñita es una impertinente, pero sabemos que nunca llegará a ser tan bella y hermosa como Risshou.

-¡Cállate desgraciada!-gritó Kadula lanzando un puñado de bolas de fuego, surcadas por rayos eléctricos, desde su diestra.

Risshou esquivó los ataques, que estallaron a sus pies, pero Kadula había aprovechado para colocarse a su lado y propinarle tres tremendos puñetazos, que acabaron lanzando a la bruja por los aires.

-Esa vieja es mas resistente de lo normal. No debo fiarme de su aspecto. Tendré que golpearle mas en serio.

A pesar de haber sido lanzada por los aires y de la contundencia de los golpes, Risshou aterrizaba sin problemas.

-La niña demonio es escurridiza. Jugaremos con ella al escondite.

Con un gesto de manos de la anciana las serpientes ahora de roca magmática volvían a convertirse en lava hirviendo, y de ahí pasaban a convertirse en gas, un humo negro y espeso que acabó llenando todo el ring. El presentador se preocupaba:

-¡Oh no, el ring se está llenando de humo! ¡Se nos hará difícil seguir el curso del combate!

El público también se quejaba:

-¡Buaaaaah, que saquen ese humo de ahí, no podemos ver nada!

-¡Si! ¡Que nos devuelvan nuestros dorithris!

-¡Joder, coff, coff!-el humo atacaba a la garganta de la chica demonio, que había descubierto el funcionamiento del poder de su rival.-"Ya lo entiendo. Esta vieja es capaz de controlar y cambiar el estado de las cosas. Antes ha convertido la lava en roca, y ahora la convierte en humo."

Kadula siente un leve dolor, un corte aparece en su cara, la vieja Risshou acababa de cortarle con el filo de su mano derecha, con sus afiladísimas uñas negras, a gran velocidad, casi imperceptible, y desaparecía arropada por el humo, dejando una estela de leves sonrisas que se perdían entre la niebla, "jijijiii".

-¡Ya estoy harta!-Kadula, furiosa, levantó una gigantesca ventisca moviendo a alta velocidad su brazo derecho, consiguiendo con ello disipar todo el humo.-¡Vieja estúpida, no eres mas que una rata, escondiéndote y yendo de aquí para allá!

-¡Oooooh, menos mal!-exclamó el anunciador aliviado.-¡El humo desaparece! ¡¿Pero que estará tramando esta vez la anciana Risshou?!

-La niña no entiende nada, pero no la culpamos por ello.-de la mano izquierda de Risshou aparecía, venido de la nada, un muñeco de paja, un muñeco que vagamente simulaba las formas y las vestimentas de Kadula.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-exclamó Kadula.

-Vamos a enseñar a esta niña a jugar con muñecas, jijijiii.-desde la mano derecha de la anciana, desde una de sus uñas fluía una gota de sangre procedente de Kadula, del corte que le había propinado momentos antes, y caía sobre el muñeco de paja, que absorbía el líquido rápidamente, en cuestión de pocos segundos. Seguidamente, la diestra de la bruja escarbaba dentro de su enmarañada y larga melena, y sacaba cinco grandes agujas, tres colocadas en el hueco entre sus dedos y otras dos entre el dedo gordo y el índice.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó sorprendida Kadula, averiguando los nuevos planes de la anciana.

-Primero pincharemos aquí.-Risshou clavaba una de las agujas en la pierna izquierda del muñeco y al mismo tiempo Kadula sufría las consecuencias.

-¡Gyaaaaaaarrrrrggh!-la pierna izquierda de la joven flaqueaba víctima de un intenso e insoportable dolor.-¡Mierda, mierda! Kkkkggg.-Kadula trataba de resistir el dolor.-¿Qué está haciendo esa vieja?

-Ahora clavaremos esta otra aguja en esta otra parte.-una nueva aguja se clavaba en el brazo derecho del muñeco y el mismo brazo de Kadula se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Uuuuurrrggg! Tengo que hacer algo o si no esa vieja apestosa...

-¡¿Qué le estará pasando a Kadula?!-lanzaba una pregunta general el presentador.-¡Parece que la anciana Risshou está usando el vudú contra la joven demonio!

Kadula lograba soportar el dolor y se lanzaba tras la bruja, que viendo la reacción de la joven se disponía a realizar su último movimiento:

-Parece que la niña tiene prisa por acabar el juego y nosotras estamos deacuerdo con eso. Ahora pincharemos aquí, justo en el centro. Destruiremos su corazón.

Pero la anciana falló en sus cálculos, Kadula era muy veloz. En unas centésimas de segundo creó una pequeña espada, apareció frente a la bruja y cortó sus dos manos.

-Aaa...Aa...¿Qué...qué...?-la anciana no daba crédito.

-Ahora ya no podrás usar tus poderes, jujuju.

Risshou quedaba ensimismada en sus heridas, nuevamente abstraída en sí misma, incapaz de reaccionar. Kadula la golpeó, esta vez con mucha mas fuerza que antes, con tanta que la hizo volar otra vez por los aires, hasta hacerla caer fuera del ring, dentro de la lava que recorría los alrededores del gigantesco tatami de roca. Un grito ensordecedor, chirriante, de inmenso dolor se oyó, apagándose breves instantes después. El presentador se dispuso a enunciar el resultado del combate:

-¡Mi estúpido público, el combate se acaba de decidir! ¡La contrincante Kadula se alza con la victoria tras dar muerte a la bruja maldita Risshou!

Pero antes de que el clamor del público se hiciera notar unos quejidos llamaron la atención de Kadula:

-Haaaay, haaay, no, no puede ser...-la anciana bruja aparecía, humeante, desde la lava, tratando de incorporarse nuevamente al ring, apollando sus brazos, ahora desprovistos de manos, sobre la roca del terreno de combate. Kadula aparecía frente a ella gracias a su alta velocidad.

-Jujujuuu. Se nota que no perteneces a la estirpe de los demonios.-hablaba la joven diablesa.-Ni siquiera eres capaz de resistir el calor de la lava.

Así era, el cuerpo de Risshou parecía derretirse, dejando ver algunos de sus músculos y huesos, carbonizándose poco a poco. Su rostro era ya casi una calavera negruzca, sin nariz, sin cabello, dejando al descubierto sus pocos dientes, pero aún aferrándose a la vida. Kadula chafaba su cabeza con su pie derecho y le decía:

-Mírate, estás horrible.-decía burlándose de la maltrecha anciana.-Antes eras fea, pero ahora te has superado, jajajaaaa. ¡Ahora sufre y quémate, arde y grita!-exclamaba mientras hundía a la bruja definitivamente en la lava, con una gran sonrisa bastarda y sádica en su rostro, mostrando sus colmillos de la estirpe de los demonios.

No se pudieron oir gritos, tan solo un leve gorgoteo. De esta manera la maldición de la bruja Risshou llegó a su fin.

Esa vez si. No hicieron falta mas palabras del comentarista para que el público estallase, y alguien desde la antesala del ring aplaudía a Kadula por su victoria:

-Así me gusta. Sabía que podía contar contigo muchacha.


End file.
